Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime
Cardfight!! Vanguard is a new hugely popular franchise based on manga, anime and trading card game. It introduces a whole new game and story to the world of trading card game and anime industry. This new franchise is introduced by Bushiroad a major collectable card game company in Japan which also have up to 6 other trading card games in the Japanese market and this is one of there hugely successful brand and is now an international franchise. Plot This story takes place a little further in the future— There are now billions of card game players in the world, to an extent where card games have become a necessity, a part of our lives. Aichi's World This is Earth, but a little further in the future from the one which we live in. Card games have spread far and wide, to the extent where they are even used in school lessons and major advertisements. The most popular of them all, is known as ‘Vanguard’. The protagonist of this story, Aichi Sendou, is a timid boy in his third year of middle school. He had been living his life looking backward rather than forward, trying not to stand out. However, he had one thing that kept him going – the “Blaster Blade,” a card from a card game that was given to him when he was little. That card is the reason why he begins to engage in Card Fights, something that changes his life drastically. The name of the card game is “Vanguard.” The game takes place in a different planet called “Cray”and due to a never before seen play system, it becomes popular throughout the world. Aichi, immediately attracted by Vanguard, meets friends such as Misaki Tokura and Katsuragi Kamui , along with other rivals at the local card shop called: ‘Card Capital’. Through friendly rivalry with them, Aichi begins to enjoy a fulfilling life. Aichi, however, has a goal: to once again battle with a Vanguard Fighter by the name of Kai Toshiki. Kai Toshiki is an a loof and cold-hearted high schooler who has outstanding abilities in the world of Vanguard. He is also the reason why Aichi started playing the game. For him, Toshiki is the person who saved him from his boring life and introduced him to Vanguard. In order to get better at Vanguard, Aichi puts his soul into it every day. He wishes that someday, he’ll be able to battle Toshiki and have him recognize his worth. Now on his journey to make him recognize to his biggest rival Kai founds two different paths. One is a path to PsyQualia a dark and powerful path which is also being used by Ren Suzugamori. A path in which one will use the power of the cards more then anything, a very addictive power. The second path is to believe in oneself more then anything more then even the card themselves a path of becoming the strongest without relying on another power but oneself. A path being used by Kai Toshiki and a path that even Toshiki wants Aichi to take and in order do so Kai himself wants to prove to the world and Aichi that the power of PSY Qualia is not the strongest power but believing in oneself is. Now a boy with the most least self-confidence Aichi which path will he take to become strong. Card Game Vanguard's World The Planet Cray this is the stage for the card game Vanguard: It is a place similar to our own planet, but unlike planet Earth, Gods and Demons, Dragons and other mythical creatures still roam the land. It is also a world where both Magic and Science have advanced hand in hand. Nations with advances in different fields and cultures rule over different parts of the planet Cray. On this planet there are many different Clans and each of these Clans have different Race of creatures with all sorts of abilities and powers. These are then used in planet earth in the cards game Vanguard where players imagine these mythical creatures and use there power in a system of the game. Together with these creatures and player battles their opponent and fierce fights to win the match and aim to become stronger. Season 1 Anime Characters Teams Team Quadrifoglio (Q4) '' *Aichi Sendo *Toshiki Kai *Kamui Katsuragi *Misaki Tokura ''Team Caesar *Gai Usui *Kenji Mitsusada *Yuri Usui Team Gekokujou *Taishi Miwa Team Handsome *Daimonji Nagisa *Nakatsugawa Hiroshi Team Three Blacks *Hikaru Kurosawa *Light Kurosaki *Akira Kuroda Team Jurassic Army *Ryudou Gunji Team Ultra-Rare *Kourin *Suiko *Rekka Team Foo Fighter AL4 *Ren Suzugamori *Tetsu Shinjyou *Kyou Yahagi *Asaka Narumi Team Muscle Brain Other Characters *Shin Nitta *Emi *Izaki Yuta *Katsumi Morikawa Unit Charaters Royal Paladin Clan *Gigantic Charger - Grade 3 *King Of Knights, Alfred - Grade 3 *Solitary Knight, Gancelot - Grade 3 *Soul Savior Dragon - Grade 3 *Swordsman of Exploding Flames, Palomides - Grade 3 *Blaster Blade - Grade 2 *Flame Swordsman, Baromedes - Grade 2 *Great Sage Baron - Grade 2 *Hi-Dog Breeder Akane - Grade 2 *Knight of the Harp, Tristan - Grade 2 *Knight of Silence, Gallatin - Grade 2 *Knight of Truth, Gordon - Grade 2 *Flash Shield, Iseult - Grade 1 *Pongal - Grade 1 *Starlight Unicorn - Grade 1 *Wingal - Grade 1 *Young Pegasus Knight Grade 1 *Knight of Rose, Morgana - Grade 1 *Little Sage, Marron - Grade 1 *Alabaster Owl - Grade 0 *Barcgal - Grade 0 *Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Grade 0 *Flogal - Grade 0 *Future Knight, Llew - Grade 0 *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - Grade 0 *Weapons Dealer, Govannon - Grade 0 Shadow Paladin Clan *Blaster Dark - Grade 2 Oracle Think Tank Clan *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi - Grade 0 *Battle Sister Chocolat - Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Cocoa - Grade 1 *Crescent Moon Goddess, Tsukuyomi - Grade 1 *Dark Cat - Grade 1 *Oracle Guardian Gemini - Grade 1 *Weather Girl, Milk - Grade 1 *Half Moon Goddess, Tsukuyomi - Grade 2 *Maiden of Libra - Grade 2 *Oracle Guardian Wiseman - Grade 2 *Oracle Guardian, Red-Eye - Grade 2 *Silent Tom - Grade 2 *CEO Amaterasu - Grade 3 *Full Moon Goddess, Tsukuyomi - Grade 3 *Meteobreak Wizard - Grade 3 *Scarlet Witch Koko - Grade 3 *Dream Eater - Grade 0 *Lozenge Magus - Grade 0 *Miracle Kid - Grade 0 *Oracle Guardian Nike - Grade 0 Kagerō Clan *Amber Dragon, "Dawn" - Grade 0 *Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa - Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Monica - Grade 0 *Dragon Monk Genjo - Grade 0 *Gatling Claw Dragon - Grade 0 *Lizard Runner, Undeux - Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier Gan Ru - Grade 0 *Amber Dragon, "Daylight" - Grade 1 *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr - Grade 1 *Heatnail Salamander - Grade 1 *Iron Tail Dragon - Grade 1 *Amber Dragon, "Dusk" - Grade 2 *Berserk Dragon - Grade 2 *Dragon Knight, Nehalem - Grade 2 *Relentless Sutherland - Grade 2 *Amber Dragon, "Eclipse" - Grade 3 *Dragonic Overlord - Grade 3 *Garnet Dragon, Flash - Grade 3 *Vortex Dragon - Grade 3 Tachikaze Clan * Nova Grappler Clan *Asura Kaiser - Grade 3 *Death Metal Droid - Grade 3 *Gold Rutile - Grade 3 *Lion Heat - Grade 3 *Mr. Invincible - Grade 3 *Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord - Grade 3 *Brutal Jack - Grade 2 *Death Army Lady - Grade 2 *Hungry Dumpty - Grade 2 *King of Sword - Grade 2 *Magician Girl, Kirara - Grade 2 *NGM Prototype - Grade 2 *Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm - Grade 2 *Battering Minotaur - Grade 1 *Clay-doll Mechanic - Grade 1 *Clay Soldier - Grade 1 *Death Army Guy - Grade 1 *Oasis Girl - Grade 1 *Queen of Heart - Grade 1 *Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout - Grade 1 *Tough Boy - Grade 1 *Twin Blader - Grade 1 *Battleraizer - Grade 0 *Cannon Ball - Grade 0 *Lucky Girl - Grade 0 *Red Lightning - Grade 0 *Ring Girl, Clara - Grade 0 *Shining Lady - Grade 0 Dimension Police Clan *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha - Grade 3 *Masked Police, Grander - Grade 2 *Karenloid Daisy - Grade 1 Granblue Clan *Demonic Sea King, Buskirk - Grade 3 *Monster Frank - Grade 3 *Spirit Exceed - Grade 3 *Captain Nightmist - Grade 2 *Commodore Blueblood - Grade 2 *Ruin Shade - Grade 2 *Dancing Cutlass - Grade 1 *Dandy Guy, Romario - Grade 1 *Evil Shade - Grade 1 *Gust Jinn - Grade 1 *Samurai Spirit - Grade 1 *Chappie the Ghost - Grade 0 *Guiding Zombie - Grade 0 *Knight Spirit - Grade 0 *Rick the Ghost - Grade 0 *Skeleton Lookout - Grade 0 Bermuda △ Clan * Top Idol Flores -Grade 3 * Top Idol Aqua - Grade 2 * Blazers Pleasures - Grade 1 * Bermuda △ Cadet, Caravelle - Grade 0 Nubatama Clan *Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster - Grade 3 *Stealth Beast, Chigasumi - Grade 2 *Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster - Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Hagakure - Grade 0 Dark Irregular Clan *Demon Eater - Grade 3 *Edel Rose - Grade 3 *Hell Marquis, Amon - Grade 3 *Stil Vampire - Grade 3 *Blue Dust - Grade 2 *Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Sarael - Grade 2 *Succubus of Deterioration - Grade 2 *Werewolf Sieger - Grade 2 *Alluring Succubus - Grade 1 *March Hare of Nightmareland - Grade 1 *Nightmare Baby - Grade 1 *Prisoner Beast - Grade 1 *Dark Queen of Nightmareland - Grade 0 *Rock the Wall - Grade 0 *Vermillion Gatekeeper - Grade 0 Spike Brother Clan *General Seyfried - Grade 3 *Juggernaut Maximum - Grade 3 *Sky Diver - Grade 3 *Unite Attacker - Grade 3 *Devil Summoner - Grade 2 *Highspeed, Brakki - Grade 2 *Panzer Gail - Grade 2 *Spike Bouncer - Grade 2 *Treasure Black Panther - Grade 2 *Cheer Girl, Marilyn - Grade 1 *Cyclone Blitz - Grade 1 *Dudley Dan - Grade 1 *Gyro Slinger - Grade 1 *Spike Brothers Strike Force - Grade 1 *Wonder Boy - Grade 1 *Cheer Girl, Tiara - Grade 0 *Cheerful Lynx - Grade 0 *Mecha Trainer - Grade 0 *Redshoe, Milly - Grade 0 *Silence Joker - Grade 0 *Sonic Breaker - Grade 0 Pale Moon Clan *Barking Manticore - Grade 3 *Darkness Magician, Robert - Grade 3 *Nightmare Doll, Alice - Grade 3 *Barking Cerberus - Grade 2 *Crimson Beast Tamer - Grade 2 *Elephant Juggler - Grade 2 *Mirror Demon - Grade 2 *Darkmetal Bicorn - Grade 1 *Midnight Bunny - Grade 1 *Skull Juggler - Grade 1 *Dynamite Juggler - Grade 0 *Spiral Master - Grade 0 *Underworld Manager - Grade 0 Megacolony Clan * Great Nature Clan * Category:Anime-Only Category:Season 1